


Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)

by shinyjenni



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fey is trying to teach Izzy lots of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).



"Are you sure we're going to need to know how to do this?" asked Izzy breathlessly, narrowly avoiding another swipe from Fey's sword.

"Why wouldn't we?" deadpanned Fey. "Parry in septime and riposte, Izzy, please!"

"Oh, I'll give you riposte," muttered Izzy under her breath, parrying. "Yah!" She leapt forward in what she thought was an excellent attack, only to find herself disarmed and ...unfooted, she supposed, within seconds, Fey's laughter in her ears.

Izzy glared.

"Sorry," said Fey unrepentantly. "You just looked so cross. Here." She offered Izzy her hand.

"You know that bit where you turned up on my doorstep, asking if I fancied a life of intergalactic crime fighting," asked Izzy, taking it, "and I said yes?"

"Vividly."

"I've changed my mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"...ok, not really. But I don't want you to teach me anything else."

"Nothing at all?" asked Fey, raising an eyebrow and looking Izzy up and down as blatantly as she could (which was very blatantly, she'd been practising).

"...maybe some things," admitted Izzy.

"Excellent," Fey said, and smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Being the Apprentice Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be (Except When It Is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130984) by [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo)




End file.
